


Dressed Up

by Feelingsismykink



Series: Coach [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Coach - Freeform, Coach!Rhett, College!Link - Freeform, Costume, Daisy Dukes, Dress Up, M/M, Smut, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Link drops in for a visit to Coach’s apartment after an evening at a costume party.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Coach [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558093
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Dressed Up

Link has had a fun night. He’s just a little bit drunk, his Daisy Duke costume had garnered him a lot of attention and more than a few free drinks. Some fraternities and sororities had gotten together to do a costume party as a fundraiser. His shorts are short enough to let the bottom of his asscheeks out, tight enough that the outline of his dick is prominent. The gingham shirt, tied in the middle of his chest showcased his tiny waist and long torso, his cowboy hat jauntily tilted now, at the end of the night.

In the chill night, Link wrapped his coat tight around himself as he waited for coach to answer the door.

They hadn’t planned this visit, since Rhett had moved to town they’d been cautious about getting together. Not only were both men wary of how easy it would be to become accustomed to being together all the time, Coach Rhett was worried about how it would look for him to date a student.

Link had gone out tonight planning on finding someone else to go home with, had danced and flirted with countless Firemen, doctors, werewolves, jedis and a few Unicorns, but everyone seemed boring, or sloppy, or smelled funny. Link tried real hard to find a peer to date, he really did, but the field tonight was sallow, and he hadn’t had sex in weeks and was absolutely aching for it. 

Link giggled as he heard noises from inside the house that signified Rhett's approach. Thought he even heard some growling. Rhett pulled the door open, hair wild, plush brown robe over a bare chest and pajama pants. “who the hell—?“

Link winked, opened his coat to reveal his ensemble.

Rhett was dumbfounded, his jaw dropped.

“Howdy” Link said in a feminine lilt “I’m here to service you.”

Poor Rhett, roused from deep sleep, shoved into consciousness and presented with the sinful visage of the Adonis that haunts his dreams. Rhett was able to get it together enough to step aside and let Link in from

the cold and shut the door behind him. Rhett had to lean against the door, all blood previously providing brain function now rushing south, filling out his cock. Rhett had been a little stressed lately, learning the ropes at his new job, getting settled in and had no time to date successfully l, so his neglected libido was roaring back to life suddenly.

Link stalked into the house, paused as he looked over his shoulder, and let the coat fall from his shoulders, revealing his ass in those shorts, which commandeered Rhett's awareness now. “I’m parched” Link purred “would you mind if I availed myself of some water?” Link walked away, allowing Rhett the moments needed to take some breaths, lock his door and follow Link into the kitchen.

Link was bent over into the fridge, purely for show as he had his glass of water already. Hearing Rhett behind him he straightened up after a truly salacious wiggle, and shut the door to the refrigerator. 

“Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes” Rhett was able to get out. Link smiled as he approached him. He batted his big blue eyes and laid a hand delicately on Rhetts broad chest. “I do hope you’ll forgive me for dropping in unannounced, but I was so cold and lonely, and so desperate for a good fucking.” Link slowly walked around Rhett as he spoke, lightly dragging his hand across the expanse of Rhett's chest, shoulders and back.

“Of course. You know you’re ah...welcome any time.”

Rhett was sure when he wasn’t practically drooling, when he wasn’t desperate to get his mouth and hands on Link, this would be ridiculous and silly, but right now he was dead serious.

“Should we head upstairs then?” Link whispered, and having made his way back to Rhett’s front, palmed Rhett’s erection. “I think I know just what will warm me up...from the inside”

Rhett’s throat clicked as he swallowed. Unable to form coherent words, he gestured to the stairs, indicated Link should go ahead with an extended arm.

Link was practically in pain with the way his erection strained against his shorts. His skin was alive at Rhett’s eyes on him. He’d felt cute at the parties tonight, even sexy when he’d catch his reflection, or when some boy would whisper in his ear or whistle but with Rhett, he felt  _ powerful,  _ like Rhett was dying in a desert and Link was his water, like Rhett was stuck in a blizzard and Link was a warm cabin and a fireplace. He suddenly felt the impulse to soothe Rhett's suffering, the suffering they both felt being apart.

Link entered Rhett's bedroom. The warm wood furniture was simple and well made, the room filled with warm earth tones, the bed was fucking giant. At the foot of the bed was a cedar chest with some pillows. Link turned and met Rhett's eyes, smiled and rose up on his toes to capture Rhett in a kiss, gentle at first, but quickly involving teeth and tongues. Link guided Rhett to sit on the chest, backed away again. He held Rhett's stare, willing him to stay put. 

Link lifted the cowboy hat from his head, placed it on the nearby dresser, ran his fingers through his dark hair. Next, he moved his hands to the knot at his chest. Imagining a slow beat in his head, he moved his shoulders and swayed his hips as he unfastened the shirt, exposing his chest slowly, one shoulder at a time and let the shirt fall to the ground. Link stretched his lean frame, turned and moved so Rhett could admire the shape of him. Link ran his hands over his body, teasing at his nipples, experiencing his skin as if for the first time, sometimes shuddering at the feeling of his own hands, and Rhetts eyes. 

Rhett was tenting his pajama pants. Leaned forward, elbows on knees he wanted to be as close to Link as possible while playing along. He was breathing heavy already, wringing his hands in anticipation of finally being able to touch Link. 

Link walked towards him slowly, now just in his boots and shorts. He carefully lifted one booted foot to the edge of the chest, between Rhett’s legs. Rhett leaned back to accommodate him. “What do you think, Bo, should these boots stay on or come off?”

“Mmmmm-off.” Rhett knew he wanted nothing separating him from Link tonight.

“Think you might could help me with that?” Link said, angling his boot ever so slightly to graze Rhetts erection, wiggling it just a little.

Rhett’s hands flew to Links leg. One hand around his ankle, the other up higher. Rhett held eye contact and the higher hand slowly slid up the outside of Links thigh, grazing the hem of the shorts, and Link’s ass before gently lifting and removing his foot from the boot.

The two men moaned, Link couldn’t help himself as he palmed his erection, begging to be released from it’s confines. “So gentle, for a misbehavin’ country boy” Link purred at him in reward. Link switched feet and the process was repeated, this time Rhett venturing his fingers briefly under the hem of the shorts, causing Link to throw his head back. Link wanted to dance for Rhett, prolong this tease just a little more before he finally got what he needed. He turned, still between Rhett’s knees, and swayed his hips, moving his ass in front of Rhett’s face. Rhett couldn’t help but lick his lips “oh baby” Rhett said. Link turned back to face Rhett, straddled his legs and draped his arms over Rhett’s shoulders. He fully luxuriated in touching Rhett now, his hands in Rhett's hair, gripping his shoulder, stroking his face. Link rolled his hips, pulled Rhett’s face to his belly, where Rhett licked and kissed his hipbones, chest and nipples. He cupped Link’s ass and reveled in the taste of Link’s skin.

Link landed on Rhetts lap, encountering Rhett’s heavy cock, pinned between Link’s groin and his own stomach. Rhett hummed and moaned in appreciation as Link rolled his hips steadily.

“Oh fuck baby, you feel so good. I’ve missed having my hands on you”

“Yeah Rhett” Link whispered directly into Rhett’s ear “I want you to fuck me now”

Rhett couldn’t wait any longer, he grasped Link under the knees and hoisted himself into a standing position and made his way around the bed where he deposited Link into his back. Link shrieked with surprise, then laughed as he bounced on the bed. Rhett was single minded, immediately went to work on unbuttoning Links shorts. He was able to peel the shorts down to discover a tiny women’s thong underneath. “Holy fuck Link. You’re so fucking hot”

Link giggled in appreciation, moved to pull his cock from the panties, desperate for touch. “You know you have the most beautiful cock I’ve ever seen, in real life or on screen” Rhett batted Links hands away and moved his face close “I dream of it Link, I crave it, do you know that?”

Link moaned and his eyes rolled back in his head “show me” he says.

Rhett dove down to take Links cock into his mouth. Rhett has a small mouth and tense jaw, so he has to take it slow, and uses his big hand to grasp the base of Link’s cock, stroking firmly. Rhett attended to Link’s cock as if he were a starving man and Link was his first meal in days, moving between Links balls, shaft and then asshole with enthusiasm.

Link is crying out, moaning and babbling. Offering thanks and amazement when he can get his breath. Rhett uses his tongue to begin working Link down, the broad muscle of his tongue and the point reducing Link to a whining desperate mess. Rhett gets up to retrieve lube and condoms, Link protesting at his absence, begging for Rhett to return.

When he does, quickly, Rhett takes Link’s hips and handles Link so that his knees are up on the bed, face and shoulders down to give Rhett access.

Rhett uses his fingers to open Link up, slowly and methodically, periodically offering nibbles and kisses to the body in front of him.

“You’re so beautiful Link, no one has an ass like you. It fits so perfectly into my hands” Link is beside himself, rolling his hips, sometimes pulling at his leaking dick, becoming increasingly desperate. “Please, please Rhett fuck me. I need you, need you so bad”

Rhett finally puts the condom on, adds some lube, and Link can feel the broad head of his dick in the cleft of his ass, at his perineum. Link pushes back to encourage Rhett to hurry up and put it in. Rhett laughs, his voice deep and husky “can’t wait, can you boy, need Coach to fill you up huh?” Link moans “please, pleeeeeease!” And finally Rhett is inside. They both breathe heavily, Rhett working his way until he is seated all the way in. Link is boneless, his nerves alight with the stretch and pressure, the heat and pleasure coiling in his belly. He finds himself flat on the bed, his cock trapped beneath him, Rhett heavy and all consuming on top of him. Link squirms, enjoying the experience of being overwhelmed by Rhett who’s arms and legs are laid over his, Rhett’s laced his fingers through Link’s. 

Link thinks he might cry, this feels like everything he’s needed. He’s been looking for other people, people who didn’t seem to know exactly what Link needed, why had he denied himself these weeks? Rhett begins rolling his hips down into Link. The thrusts aren’t deep because of the angle but his dick is rolling against the bundle of nerves inside him in a delicious way. Link doesn’t stifle his moans. He clenches around Rhett and holds onto his hands and allows his body to respond fully. Rhett kisses Link behind the ear, nuzzles at his hair, bites at Link’s shoulder when the sensations are overwhelming.

Rhett needs more friction now, moves to get up, flips Link over as he’s dazed, suddenly feeling like he will float away without Rhett to hold him to the bed. Link pulls his knees up instinctively, making as much room for Rhett as he can, wants Rhett back inside, where he belongs.

Rhett is able to use long strokes now, enjoying every whimper and gasp he can pull out of Link. Link gets his hands on Rhett, grasping at his arms and shoulders, rubbing the expanse of his chest, playing with his nipples. Link pulls at Rhett, suddenly desperate for a kiss, Rhett smiles and pauses in his thrusts to slot their mouths together, tongues plunging deep. 

“You’re so—you’re so good and perfect. You fuck me so right Rhett, no one else comes close. How are you so perfect. Please never stop, please. Pl—“

Rhett pushes Link further up the bed so he can climb onto it as well, lays himself on top of Link so he can kiss and bite at him as he thrusts, holding himself on his elbows so he can get some leverage. Link is grateful to be able to touch Rhett's face and hair, claws at his back, locks his heels around Rhett’s ass to encourage his thrusting.

The two are completely wrapped in each other, can hear only the others breathing, can see only each other. Link’s dick is trapped between his belly and Coach’s belly, and Link feels himself approaching his edge “oh! Oh I’m close, I’m gonna cum Rhett!”

Rhett redoubles his efforts, growling into Link’s ear “yeah baby, lemme feel you. Cum on my dick baby show me you like how I fuck you”

Link feels his jaw pop as he opens his mouth wide at the force of the orgasm. He feels like he’s suddenly plunged into an electrical storm, his nerves powerfully responding to Rhett. Link throws his head back, muscles tensing and releasing, rhythmic and inescapable. Links orgasm continues rolling on as the the look and sensation of Link coming sends Rhett into his own, waves of pleasure knocking into him, turning his muscles to jelly as they pass.

Rhett has the mind to collapse a little to the right of Link, so he’s not completely crushing him as the two regain their breath. Link is the first to begin laughing, the joy and euphoria of having Rhett, experiencing a person so in tune with his own needs, the relief of the tension built from worry has him belly laughing. Rhett starts with a chuckle in response, baffled by the angel in his bed, and soon the two are howling with laughter. 

“Oh! Oh my gosh. That was so good Rhett you’re so good”

Rhett kisses Link deeply “you’re incredible. I can’t believe you’re real...stay the night? I can’t send you out in the cold in those shorts again baby.” ''mmm okay.” Rhett gets up and gets a warm washcloth to wipe them off with, brings Link another glass of water, turns out the lights in the house. He’s able to curl up behind Link , the big spoon naturally fitting so perfect, possibly made just to make Link feel warm and cradled, made to make Rhett feel happy and anchored and connected. Link’s already mostly asleep, Rhett joins him soon after.

  
  
  



End file.
